


Triad Quickies:

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter gives his lovers a gift of love and more of his history.





	1. Never Bet on a Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I am never letting you guys rent another teenage movie as long as I live." 

 

"Sergei, be a good sport. You lost and now it's time to pay up. I promise I'll help clean you up when you are through."

 

"Fucking 'skins! They were having a good year. How in hell did they lose?"

 

"Walter, you're stalling. I promise I won't tell anyone. It's just better if you get it over with. Alex said he'd clean up and it is his favourite." 

 

"Alright already but no more fucking teen movies and no more bets."

 

"Yes, Sergei."

 

Alexei had been stroking Walter while he groused. And although his brain might have been focused on complaining his cock was responding to his lover's hand. Fox opened the fridge and pulled out the large round container removed the lid and placed it carefully on the counter. The scene from the movie they had rented Friday night replaying in his head.

 

He had never expected to actually win the bet but since he had he was going to make Walter go through with it. The big man growled once more and then took his position on the counter hovering over the bowl.

 

Alex continued to stroke until Walter nodded that he was ready.

 

Alex and Fox held in their breath as Walter plunged his beautiful cock into the bowl of, appropriately enough, banana cherry Jell-o. His face reflecting his cock's reaction to going not into a warm wet mouth, or a hot tight ass, but something cold, wiggly, and slippery. 

 

He forced himself to fuck the bowl of red gelatine for several lifetimes. Really only a minute as the bet had specified.

 

"Time, Sergei."

 

"Thank God!"

 

He pulled up and as he started to move off the counter Alexei stopped him. 

 

"I promised to clean up for you, remember?"

 

He nodded and watched as his beautiful Alexei bent to draw his wilting cock into the hot warm place it had been expecting earlier. He hissed as the talented mouth first cleaned every bit of Jell-o off his now happy cock, and then proceeded to suck him off with the efficiency only a long time lover could achieve. 

 

"I love watching you suck him, Alex. Almost as much as I like sucking him myself."

 

Alex grinned at Fox as he licked his lips making sure he hadn't missed any.

 

"Come on, Walter. Let's take Alex up and give him his reward for cleaning up your mess."

 

Walter followed his boys up the stairs still muttering about grown men wanting to watch teen movies. And stupid quarterbacks who can't complete a pass. 

 

{{{Georgia runs and crosses the border like a draft dodger to hide out with her Canadian friend Josan}}}


	2. Santa Day

"'Lex, wake up, Santa came."

 

Alex moaned as he cracked open an eye to see his grandson standing next to the bed. Alex'd ended up on the outside last night when the three men fell asleep after the party. Walter's arm was across his middle and he could feel the start of an erection lying along his crack.

 

"Morning, Sergei. Why don't you go down and I'll make Papa and Fox get up?"

 

"Fox is downstairs already."

 

The small boy climbed up and over, digging a knee into Alex's ribs as he landed on top of his Papa. "Papa, get up, Santa came."

 

Alex twisted and smiled at Walter as Sergei rubbed his hand on Papa's sandpaper cheeks. Sergei loved the feel of Walter's beard in the morning. Walter grinned as the small hand rubbed over his cheek.

 

"Did Santa bring lots of presents?"

 

"Yes, Papa. Mom said we can't start until you come down. So come on, Papa. You and 'Lex get up, please." The small boy wheedled.

 

"Okay, we'll get up. Go down and tell Fox he should get our coffee ready; you know Papa needs his coffee."

 

"Mom got you a new mug, Papa. A big mug."

 

"Good, because your Papa will need it this morning."

 

"'Cause of the party? Sergei asked Alex.

 

"Yes, Papa partied really hard last night."

 

"Okay, I'll tell Fox to use the big mug."

 

Alex managed to avoid a repeat of the knee incident as Sergei scrambled off the bed. As he left the room Walter nuzzled against of the back Alex's neck," "Walter, we better get up or he'll be back here."

 

"I know. But you just smell so good."

 

"I smell like a whore house."

 

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Walter said as he rubbed against his lover. After a minute Walter reluctantly pulled away and headed to the bathroom. 

 

Alex spent a minute stretching his muscles and wondered how Fox had gotten up without waking them. He figured that Fox had risen early to call Scully to wish her Merry Christmas before she went to her mother's for the day. 

 

He joined Walter in the shower and they bathed quickly, neither of them wanting to keep Sergei waiting too long. As they reached the living room, Fox rose and came over to kiss them each quickly. "Morning, sleepyheads."

 

Walter swatted Fox's ass lightly before looking at his grandchildren who were sitting next to the tree eating muffins. "Have you got my coffee ready?"

 

"Sergei said Papa needs the big mug." Fox gestured to the chair he'd been sitting in and Walter saw the steaming mug on the table next to it.

 

Sinking into the chair, Walter picked up the mug and sipped the coffee.

 

"Mom, Papa and 'Lex are here now can we open presents?"

 

"Yes, Sergei, but put your muffins on the table first."

 

Edward and Alex started to shift the gifts around, making sure the children each had a pile of gifts. Fox perched on the arm of the chair next to Walter, but he was soon pulled down to sit in Walter's lap.

 

Soon there was a large pile of paper, and each of the children was playing with a toy. As Edward and Alex filled a bag with the discarded wrapping paper, Miranda went to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee and get munchies for the grown-ups. 

 

Coming back with a tray, Miranda smiled as she saw her fathers-in-law sitting together. Fox was still in Walter's lap and Alex was sitting on the floor next to them. Walter's right arm was wrapped around Fox, his left hand resting on Alex's shoulder. 

 

She put the tray down and Alex reached out to grab a slice of the coffee cake. Fox pressed a kiss on Walter's cheek before getting up and grabbing his own slice of cake. As Fox stuffed the cake in his mouth, he grabbed the coffee pot and poured some in Walter's mug. 

 

"Dad, I have the sausage pinwheels in the oven. They'll be ready soon." Miranda told him.

 

Walter grinned at his daughter-in-law; she always made sure to cook his favorites when they visited. One of his granddaughters took advantage of Fox's getting up to crawl into Papa's lap. He hugged the small girl as she held up her stuffed rat to show him. 

 

Fox had found the small stuffed rats a month before and had insisted that the girls needed them for Christmas. Alex had then spent hours on the Internet until he found stuffed foxes for them as well. The rats were dressed in small vests, one made of black leather, the other of red satin. The foxes were wearing hats, one in a red beret the other a cowboy hat. 

 

"Look, Papa."

 

"That's a handsome rat, in his leather vest. Does he have a name?"

 

"'Lex."

 

Alex turned around to look at them and frowned. He didn't mind that they referred to him as their rat but he didn't really want the kids to call him that. Miranda knew that and tried to avert the problem.

 

"Mai, why did you name him Lex?" 

 

"He's got pretty green eyes."

 

Walter looked at the small stuffed animal and grinned. "Yes, he does have green eyes just like grandpa 'Lex."

 

Fox leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek. "I'll bet that's why Santa thought you should have that one. Even Santa knows what pretty eyes your grandpa has."

 

The small red head nodded vigorously, and Alex reached to squeeze her foot gently. Soon Fox, Edward and Alex were on all fours playing with the kids on the floor. Walter followed Miranda into the kitchen for more coffee and sausage pinwheels.

 

The day passed agreeably and after the grandpas tucked the kids in that night they made their way home. Under their own tree were the gifts they'd bought for each other. The gag gifts were opened and laughed over, the serious gifts bringing hugs and kisses.

 

Finally the three men made their way up to bed. Alex had decreed earlier that Fox should be in the middle that night and Walter backed him up when Fox made a token protest. Later as they lay still tangled together, Fox spoke.

 

"Alex, I'll never teach the children to call you rat. That's our private name for you. I really want you to know that. When I saw the stuffed animals, the green eyes struck me. They reminded me of you; that's why I bought them."

 

Fox's fingers trailed over Alex's cheek as he looked down at him. Walter shifted and pulled the two men to rest against him. Alex whispered, "Thank you, Fox."

 

"Alexei, if it bothers you we can stop calling you that all together."

 

"I don't mind being your rat, Walter. The way the two of you say it turns it into an endearment. But it does have negative connotations, so I don't want them to think of me that way."

 

"Alex, no grandpa was ever loved more than you are. You don't ever have to worry about those kids thinking anything negative about you."

 

"I sure hope not."

 

Walter pressed a kiss to both of their heads. And the three men drifted off to sleep. 

 

The end


	3. Morning Interlude

Walter panted softly. His robe was open around him. Alex's toes hooked over the rungs of the kitchen chair, using them for leverage as he worked himself up and down on Walter's hard cock. 

 

Alex sucked at Walter's bottom lip as he sank down, sheathing the entire length. Walter's hands squeezed the cheeks of his lover's ass. His fingers rubbed along the crease above the opening. Moving downward, he caressed the top most edge of Alex's hole, finally pushing a finger inside next to his dick. 

 

The low grunt brought a smile to Walter's face. "Like that don't you? My boy slut loves that hole being stretched open."

 

A second finger slipped in and Walter caressed his own cock with them as Alex moaned even louder. "Sergei, please!"

 

"Ride me, boy."

 

Alex pressed his feet against the chair and rose until just the tip of Walter's generous cock was still inside then he dropped back down. Walter gripped him tightly as he rode. New marks were sucked on the slender throat.

 

One hand splayed against the small of Alex's back, Walter used the other to push him back so that he could suck on a nipple. His head moved in time to Alex's movements up and down on his cock. 

 

When the nipple was starting to ache, Walter moved by instinct alone to the other one. He grinned as he bit down and Alex moaned. Letting go, he pulled Alex close so that their sweaty chests rubbed together as Alex rode harder. 

 

Walter could tell that Alex was close, so his hands moved back down again. This time he slipped two fingers from each hand inside to caress and open. Alex was leaking against him and a low keening was flowing into Walter's ear as Alex clutched him. 

 

"Sergei!"

 

"What do you want, boy?"

 

"Everything!"

 

Walter used his hands to help Alex move faster on him. Alex's dick was trapped between them, sliding in the sweat of their bodies. 

 

"Almost there, Lexi. Fuck yourself on me. That's it, take it all."

 

"Wanna come."

 

"Soon, gonna let you come soon."

 

Alex dropped as Walter thrust upward and began to shoot in his lover. He left new bruises on the white skin of Alex's ass as he held him it place. Alex struggled to get his hand between them but Walter had him gripped so tightly and so close that he couldn't do it.

 

"Sergei!" He wailed. Walter grinned wickedly over his boy's shoulder as he held him still.

 

"Not yet, boy. Soon."

 

"Now!"

 

A chuckle came from across the room. Two heads turned to look at Fox standing just inside the door. He was sweaty from his run, grinning as he looked at his lovers. Walter grinned at the sight of Fox stroking his dick slowly. 

 

"Can anyone join this party?"

 

"Fox, he won't let me come."

 

"Poor baby. He's so cruel to you."

 

"He is." Alex pouted and Walter snorted. 

 

Fox crossed the room, pushing his shorts down. Walter released Alex to let him lean back. As he reached for his dick, Fox pushed his hand away. 

 

"No, no, no, that's mine."

 

Walter laughed as Alex screeched. The screech cut off as Fox sank to his knees and covered Alex's dick with his mouth. Walter held him steady as Fox sucked him expertly. The combination of Walter still buried in his ass and Fox’s practiced technique soon had him clawing at Walter's shoulder as he shot down Fox's throat. 

 

Fox smiled at them as he licked his lips, making sure he got all of the cream. He rose slowly to his feet and wiggled his hips to remind his lovers that he was still hard. Walter reached out and pulled him close.

 

As Walter sucked him in, Alex reached behind him to insert a couple of fingers into his ass. Fox spread his legs to give them both more room. Walter sucked, enjoying the salty taste of his lover. Alex rubbed against the prostate, caressing it the way he knew had the most effect. 

 

Fox swayed slightly as his lovers pleasured him. He gripped their shoulders as he thrust toward the heat of Walter's mouth. Green eyes studied him as he moved closer to the edge. 

 

"He's almost there, Sergei. Get ready." 

 

Alex crooked his fingers and rubbed harder. Fox jerked in Walter's mouth and flooded his throat. Walter pulled back so that Alex could get a taste. They cleaned him as he panted. When he felt Fox's legs start to tremble Alex pulled his fingers out carefully. Fox made it to the other chair and sat.

 

Alex leaned against Walter and the three shared a few minutes of silence. Then Fox spoke. "Now I really need a shower."

 

Alex laughed against Walter's chest. Walter steadied Alex as he stood. Then he followed the two up the stairs for a shower.

 

The end.


End file.
